


Assassin's Call

by KitKat2016



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby, Birth, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat2016/pseuds/KitKat2016
Summary: The life of an Assassin is an exciting, action packed thrill ride. At least, according to Jacob Frye, it was. He had it all. He had a beautiful wife, the Rooks, his sister and of course London. He was prepared for anything, but nothing could have prepared him for this. His wife, Adele, had a little secret. This little secret was about to turn the sometimes hot head Assassin's world around.





	1. A Day in the Life of Assassins

**Author's Note:**

> My first Assassin's Creed fanfiction.

Jacob Frye stood on a rooftop overseeing all of London. His black hood covering half his face as the Assassin's symbol glittered off his belt. Beside him, a young woman. Her long strawberry blonde hair was tied up in a bun. She usually tied it up when she was out on a mission. A green hood covered her face. Only her green eyes shone. She wore the Assassin's symbol around her neck on a silver chain. It moved slightly when she did. She turned to face her husband. Jacob smiled as he took her hand in his and kissed it. Adele Frye, couldn't believe she would end up with an assassin. Haven been raised an assassin, herself, it wasn't all that strange she would marry one.

Adele wasn't born an assassin like Jacob and his sister Evie. Instead, she was born in the back of wagon. Her mother was a dancer and her father was an inventor. None of which would be considered very wealthy, but her father's inventions kept them from starving to death. Adele was a surprise to them. Neither one of them wanted to have a child in a place where they were constantly having to find a place to stay, but one night was all it took. One night and 9 months later, out came Adele. Her parents were traveling to London that day. She decided she wanted to see the world and didn't even wait until her father could find a decent place. So here they were. Alone on the side of the road with a newborn baby girl. 

Fast forward a few years later, her mother had died from a sickness of the lungs when she was a young girl. Her father blamed himself. No matter how hard he tried to save his beloved, it wasn't enough. He sold everything they had to get the medicine Adele's mother needed. To his broken heart, it was too late and Adele's father had taken his own life the night Adele's mother died. Adele was forced to live on the streets. She didn't know anyone much know how to take care of herself. It was an assassin that had found her. He took her in. Trained her. Gave her the life her parents should have given her.

Now, she was a grown, well-trained master assassin and she was married. She loved Jacob and he loved her the moment he laid eyes on her. She was the only one that could calm his wild nature aside from his sister. She was his link to peace in the world and he was a part of her.

Daydreaming aside. Focus on the mission. Today's mission was to hunt down a Templar who was terrorizing the good people of London. Forcing them to do horrible acts that weren't even possible. Aaron de Luc was one of the most influential and powerful men of England and he was almost the most dangerous. You cross him, you better pray to God he doesn't end you right then and there. He was known to the outside world as a great man. A dedicated citizen of London. Under all of that, he was ruthless and usually got what he wanted. He had his sights on London itself. He was determined to gain control of the city no matter the cost.

On this particular night, Aaron was in his study. He was counting all the gold he had earned that day. A young woman in tarted grey clothing sat on a small rug in front of him. Her head was down as her black hair fell around her pale skin. She looked more like a ghost from a horror film than a healthy beauty she had been before Aaron. Adele had found a ledge near the window to Aaron's office. She watched him as Jacob had already gotten inside. She waited for the right time to strike. She saw Aaron through the tainted glass walking towards the woman on the floor. Adele tensed with anger. She knew all too well what he was about to do the woman.

Adele got herself prepared. She made her hand into fist within her leather glove, ready to smash the window. She wondered where Jacob was, but knew he was close. As soon as Aaron had his hand on the trembling girl's face, Adele smashed the glass. Shattered glass sprayed everywhere as she flung herself through and landed on one knee in front of Aaron.She stood up with her knife in her hand. ''Stay back.''She warned Aaron.''

''Assassin scum!'' Aaron roared as he was suddenly struck across the face.

''That's my wife you're addressing, sir.''Jacob said.

''About time you got here, darling.'' Adele said.

''You know me. I like to make an entrance.''Jacob said as he had his arm around Aaron. ''Shall I dispatch him for you?''

''No, we need information.''Adele said to Jacob as she went over to the woman.

''Later then.....''Jacob said as he glared at Aaron.

''You'll never get anything from me!'' Aaron struggled against Jacob.


	2. To the Victors, Go the Spoils!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of Assassin's Call.

There they stood, Jacob and Adele Frye staring into the eyes of the man who was responsible for the deaths of 5 factory workers and several disappearances of orphaned children. He glared at the two assassins. His hatred burning in his eyes. The Templar known as Aaron Du Luc felt a lump of fear in his throat, but didn't show it. He wasn't going to be defeated. Not yet. He was determined to rule London and these two assassins were in his way.

''Talk!'' Jacob demanded of Aaron as he yanked him from behind. 

Adele sat in front of Aaron waiting for his explanation. Her dagger in her hand was ready to strike like a Cobra. She didn't have to say a word to get Aaron to talk. There was something about her gaze that made all men tremble if caught by her. Aaron swallowed loudly.

''Who sent you?'' Adele asked him. 

''N-no....no one.....I work alone.''Aaron said to her. His eyes never leaving hers.

''Liar.....''Jacob's voice growled in Aaron's ear. '' You Templars are never alone.''He said. ''So try it again.''

Adele raised an eyebrow. ''We're waiting, Mr. Du Luc.''She said. ''Who sent you?''

Aaron was silent.

''Answer her.....''Jacob said as he brought his revolver closer to Aaron's head. He pushed the safety off the trigger.

Aaron was so scared that he wet himself.

Jacob scoffed a little. ''So much for bravado.''He said.

''Awwww.....I think you scared him a little, dear husband.''Adele said as she noticed a puddle growing under neath the proud Templar. She snickered. ''Now, I consider myself a reasonable person, Mr. Du Luc. However, my eager husband tends to be a bit...... more rough. I wouldn't cross either of us.''She said.

''All right. Fine. You want to know who sent me.'' Aaron said. '' It was....''

He was interrupted by two men who had found their way to his office. Aaron's two bodyguards stood facing Jacob and Adele.

''Right on schedule, boys.''Jacob said as he clubbed Aaron across the head. Aaron fell to the ground.

Adele sighed as she took her stance next to Jacob. ''Let's play.''She said as one of the attackers went after her.

The other man went after Jacob and a huge fight broke out.

Adele turned and cracked the man's nose with one swipe of her leg. He groaned in pain as he clutched his bleeding nose.

''You......stupid girl. You'll pay for that.''The man came back with a sharp blow to Adele's chest. She felt her breath escape her lungs as she fell on the ground.

The man chuckled to himself as he came over to her and straddled her. She fought back with her dagger. She drove it deep into his side as he had his hands around her throat.

She struggled to breath as she managed to push him off of her. The man growled at her as she was on all fours gasping for breath. The man stood up, bleeding from his nose and his side, he was wild with pain and anger as he was about to kick her in the side. She grabbed his foot and twisted it hard flipping him on to his back. 

''Stay down.''Jacob told Adele's attacker. He had the top of his cane across the man throat, threatening to kill him if he made the slightest move. ''You all right, my darling?'' He asked never taking his eyes off the man. 

''Ye....yes....just let me catch my breath.....''Adele said and then she noticed Jacob's attacker coming up behind him.

''JACOB!'' She threw her dagger straight at the man. In an instance, time froze as the dagger went hurting passed Jacob and straight into the man's chest.

The man gasped as he fell to the ground motionless.

''Thanks for that.''Jacob nodded at Adele as he struck the man he was holding across the chin causing the man to tilt his head upwards. A sicking cracking noise was heard and the man was still.

''Ugh.......Jacob.'' Adele sighed as she walked over to her husband.

''What? Sorry, I couldn't let him go after you again.''Jacob said as he got up. Both were panting heavily.

''Now......let's go home and celebrate......''Jacob said as he grabbed Adele by her tiny waist and kissed her.

''Jacob, what am I going to do with you?'' Adele giggled a little as she kissed him.

They hurried off before anyone knew they had been there. The scene was a mess. It looked like three men fought and lost. But one man was not dead. In fact, Aaron du Luc was very much alive. He might have been knocked out for a while, but he wasn't going to forget what had occurred. He had a new mission: Kill Jacob and Adele Frye.


	3. Let's Make an Assassin!

Jacob and Adele walked back to the house that they shared with Evie and Henry. Evie was home that night. Henry was off doing errands. The house was hardly empty unless all 4 assassins were gone. But if not all four were gone, one assassin stayed behind. They took took turns. Although, how Jacob managed not to have house duty two days straight was a mystery in itself. Tonight was Evie's turn.

''Well, you two look like you had a very eventful evening.''Evie said.

''He started it.'' Adele joked lightly.

''It wasn't me this time, I swear.''Jacob said.

''Huh-huh. It usually is you, sweet brother of mine.''Evie said with a little smile.

''Well, I ended it, but didn't start it.''Jacob said. ''Adele and I found out who was behind the killings of 5 factory workers.''

''Who was it?'' Evie asked.

''Aaron du Luc.'' Adele said as she explained to Evie what had happened.

Evie sighed. ''Sounds like we may have a rogue Templar on our hands.''She said. ''Get some rest. We'll start fresh in the morning.''She said as she went to her room.

Adele looked over at Jacob. ''Just want we need, rogue Templars roaming around the streets of London. She took her hair down and started to take off her Assassin's gear.

''Here. Allow me.''Jacob said as kissed Adele while undoing her hood and taking it off.

She smiled as she unbuttoned Jack's surcoat and took it off. ''I know where this is going.''She said softly.

''Mmmmmm.....''Jacob replied as he picked Adele. She giggled as he took her upstairs to their room.

He closed the door with one foot and sat Adele down. She turned and jumped into his arms as they continued to kiss passionately.

''Awwww......Jacob, the mission got you really excited.'' Adele said as she was being taken to the bed.

''Well, you know, how it goes, darlin'.'' Jacob said. ''Watching you with Du Luc was like pure enjoyment for me.''He smiled as he had taken off his clothes.

''Glad you enjoyed the ''show''.'' Adele said. Her clothes were off and thrown onto the ground,

Taking Adele in his arms, Jacob slowly crawled onto the bed. His lips tasted Adele's lips and before they knew it, they were entangled in the bed sheets. He kissed her neck, her shoulders and that soft spot just between her collar bone and shoulder. She arched her back as she felt his warm lips gliding over every part of her. He had disappeared under the sheets. 

''Jacob, what....are you do.....''Adele gasped as she felt Jacob touch the most sensitive spot on her. 

The spot that would send her into extreme desire. She moaned as she opened up for Jacob, inviting him in. A warm feeling flooded her entire being as Jacob came up from the sheets. His hands gently caressed her milky white thighs. He kissed the tops of her knees as he positioned himself in between her legs. He felt her ready. He touched her flat belly as she wrapped her lefts around his waist sending him deeper inside her. He moaned in utter ecstasy as he felt a warmness deep inside him come over him. He lifted Adele up and kissed her. She tilted her hips allowing him further passing into her passage ways. They rocked together until each of them had reached their climatic end. He released into her. His little ''swimmers'' had began their search. Adele gasped and threw her head back. Her eyes were closed as Jacob was finishing. He held her close to his warm sweaty body. His head was on her shoulder as they were both panting heavily.

''Awwwww......Jacob.....''Adele said as they laid next to each other. She had her head on his chest. She could feel and hear the beating of his heart. ''That was incredible.''She said.

''Well, I do ''aim'' to please.'' Jacob chuckled a little as he stroked Adele's long strawberry blonde hair. ''You were magnificent as always.''He said.

''Thank you....''Adele said as her eyes were starting to close.

Their sexual escaped had left both Assassins exhausted and satisfied. They were soon asleep in each other's arms.

Unbeknownst to Adele, Jacob's little swimmers had found their target. Deep within her womb, life was starting. As she slept, her life was about to change.


	4. Plan of Attack

In the weeks that followed Adele and Jacob's ''celebration'', things were about to change drastically for the two assassins in more ways than one. London was in the middle of an Industrial war between the Templars and the hard work classes of England. People were being taken from their homes and uses in factories. They were being kept in unsafe and dirty conditions. Many were too sick to work and should have been allowed to see a doctor. But the Templars were so focused on making London theirs, that they didn't care. Many children were without parents and were sent to work in the mines when they were old enough. The Assassins had to do something. They had to protect the people that had placed their trust in them. They had take back London.

Adele had been feeling a little out of ''sorts'' these last past few weeks. She wasn't sure what was going on with her, but she ignored it. She just assumed she had a little bug that seemed to rare its ugly head every now and then. She couldn't focus on that. She had other pressing matters to attend to. She couldn't let Jacob or the Rooks down because one little bug. She was adjusting her belt when she heard a knock at her door.

''Come in.''She said as she ran a hand over her sick stomache which was threatening to expel the oatmeal she had earlier. She took a deep breath and willed the queasy feeling to end.

''Are you okay?'' came Evie's concerned voice.

Adele smiled as she turned to face her sister-in-law. ''Yeah, I'm fine.''She said.

''You haven't been yourself lately.''Evie said.

''It's nothing. Just something I probably ate.'' Adele said.

Evie gave a look of concern and unconvinced. She had a small inkling as to what may be wrong with Adele, but she wasn't sure. She wasn't about to say it in case it wasn't true, but deep inside, she was really hoping it would be true.

''Evie, I'm fine, really.''Adele said as she was trying to assure Evie.

''All right.''Evie said. ''But.....if it gets any worse, see Merritt.''She said.

Merritt Bane, master Assassin and an expert in medicine. The two usually didn't go hand in hand. Kill wrong doers and then heal people, but Merritt was considered to be one of the few Assassins, that possessed the ''healing'' trait. He was the one everyone went to if they had been injured in a fight or just needed some patch up work and he did it with so well.

''All right, fine, I will.''Adele said to Evie. ''Come, I'm pretty sure Jacob's got the Rooks all railed up over something.''

''You got that right. My brother always has the Rooks railed up for something.''Evie laughed a little as she and Adele left the room. ''He is notorious for that.''

''Ah, I knew there was a reason why I loved your brother so.''Adele said.

Adele and Evie walked down the long corridors of the two story house.

''There you two are.'' Henry Green said when he saw Evie and Adele. Adele shared a side glance with Evie. ''What took you so long?''

''That was my fault. I was having....troubles with my....belt.'' Adele said.

''Yes, she needed some help adjusting it.''Evie added.

Henry nodded. Adele smiled and excused herself, leaving Henry and Evie alone together.

''So......''Henry started to say. 

''So what?'' Evie asked.

''Is she.....''Henry nodded his head as if to indicate Evie knew what he was leading to.

''I don't know.'' Evie said to Henry. ''I didn't want to pry. Besides I think Merritt is better suite for that.''She said. ''Henry, if Adele is pregnant.....I'd be excited. But....I don't how Jacob will react to it. ''She said.

''We will deal with it when we get there, Evie.''Henry said as he brought her close to him. ''Don't worry. It will be all right.''He kissed her forehead.

Evie smiled and hugged Henry. They joined Adele who was sitting on Jacob's lap. He was in the middle of a debate with another Rook.

''If we strike now, we have a better chance of defeating them.'' Finn said.

Good 'ole Finn Masters. The oldest of the Rooks. Brawny and built like a Lumberjack was trying to convince Jacob that they needed to act soon. Finn was very outspoken and sometimes clashed with Evie. Finn and Jacob were almost a like. Finn respected the Twins. They saved him from a life of crime. If he had continued on what he was doing before, he would have ended up a slave for the Templars.

''Finn...''Evie said as she entered the room. ''We're all anxious to go after the Templars.''She said as she stood next to Jacob. ''But we must be sure before we attack. Nothing good comes out of foolishness and pride.''She said. ''We have to plan our attack.''

''My sister is right. As much as I would love to kick some Templar arse, we have to be ready.''Jacob said. His hands were resting on Adele's hips as he spoke.

Adele was trying to listen to what was being said, but she was having troubles focusing. Her stomache was starting to churn again. The smoke from the cigar a Rook was happily puffing on wasn't helping either. ~What is going on with me?` She wondered as she took a deep breaths. 

''Adele?'' Jacob's voice had broken her out of her wandering. 

''Hm?'' She asked looking up. 

''I asked if you had any input.''Jacob said.

''Oh, yes, I totally agree. We...we should wait.''Adele said as she cleared her throat.

Jacob watched her for a second. ''Well, then, it's settled.'' He said. 

''We will start making plans. Sending out scouts.'' Evie said as she was walking towards Henry. There was groaning and moaning from the Rooks, but they did what they were told. They sauntered around as they went about their business of smoking and drinking.

Adele's tummy wasn't making life easy for her. She had to get out of the room. She felt a hand on her arm.

''Are you all right?'' Jacob asked.

''Yeah, I just......need some air.''Adele said as she started to head out the door.

Jacob looked over at Evie. She sighed and shrugged. She indicated with her head that he should go check on Adele.

Once she was outside, Adele leaned up against a tree and gave into her demanding belly's needs. After a bit, she stood up and took a few breaths of the clear night air. She leaned up against a tree and closed her eyes. She felt something warm and wet on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Jacob kissing her.

'' 'Ello, love.''He smiled at Adele.

''Hello.''Adele said. 

''All right. Spill.''Jacob said.

''What?'' Adele asked slightly confused.

''What is going on with you?'' Jacob asked.''You've been sick on and off for days. I'm worried about you.''He said.

''Jacob, my love, I'm fine. It just got a little stuffy in there that's all.''Adele said. ''I'm doing much better now. So don't worry too much, okay?'' 

Jacob sighed. ''Alright. I just wanted to be sure. I don't what I would do without my ''partner in crime''.''He said as he leaned in for a kiss. Adele kissed Jacob as they had started to head back inside. 

She felt a little woosy when she was walking. She swayed as Jacob caught her in his arms. ''Easy, sweetheart.''He said to her. She looked up at him and then suddenly collapsed in his arms.

''Oh, god, Adele!'' Jacob said. ''EVIE!'' He called as he picked Adele up.


	5. Jacob Frye, you are the father!

As soon as she heard her brother scream her name, Evie Frye, came bolting out of the Living room. She ran outside and saw Jacob kneeling down on the hard pavement. Adele was limp in his arms. ''Oh,no.'' Evie said as she feared the worse. She ran over to Jacob and knelt down beside him.

''What happened?'' She asked with concern.

''I don't know. She just fainted.''Jacob said. He was trying to stay calm, but Evie could feel the fear coming her brother.

''Alright. It's going to be alright, Jake.'' She said as she checked to make sure Adele was still breathing.

She sighed a deep sigh of relief. ''She's still breathing. We'll have to take her to Merritt. I'll have one of the Rooks fetch him for us.''

Jacob nodded as he picked Adele up. Adele moaned as she was being carried inside.

''It's going to be all right, my love.''Jacob whispered in Adele's ear as he placed her on the bed.

''Finn, I need you to go find Merritt Bane and bring him here.''Evie said to the huge Rook.

''What's this about, miss?'' Finn asked.

''Adele's not well.''Evie said. Finn and left in a hurry.

Evie turned back to Jacob and Adele. She walked over to Jacob.

''She's still out.'Jacob said to Evie. ''She said she was fine when we spoke.'' He said. ''She's been a sick lately, but I didn't think anything of it.'' He looked over at his twin. ''I hope she didn't catch anything.''

''It's probably nothing.''Evie said to Jacob. ''But let's wait to see what Merritt says.''She said as she placed a comforting hand on Jacob's shoulder. SHe had never seen him look so worried.

Finn came back with Merritt.

Jacob was pacing the hard wooden floor of the house he shared with his sister Evie. Merritt had come to see what was going on with Adele. Jacob tapped the top of his cane to the palm of his left hand. Something he did when he was worried about something. 

‘’Jacob.’ ’Evie said as she was sitting on a bench. ‘’You’re creating grooves in the floor boards with your pacing.’’ She said as she had been watching her brother. ‘’Don’t worry. Adele is going to be fine.’’ She said.

‘’I hope you are right, dear sister.’’ Jacob said. He turned to face her.

‘’Come. Sit with me.’’ Evie invited as she scooted over a little for her brother.

Jacob came over and sat.

‘’So…….tell me about your day.’’ Evie said as she was trying to distract her brother for a bit.

Meanwhile, as brother and sister were talking just outside the closed bedroom, Merritt was with Adele.

Adele had opened her eyes and looked around. She was trying to recognize where she was.

‘’It’s all right. ’Merritt said. ‘’You’re safe.’’

‘’What happened?’’ Adele asked.

‘’You fainted. ’Merritt said as Adele looked over at him.

A young girl of about 18 was standing next to him. She smiled at Adele.

‘’Did Evie and Jacob call you just over a small fainting spell? ’Adele asked as she sat up. She was feeling a little queasy.

‘’Not just any fainting spell. ’Merritt said. ‘’We, Assassins, don’t faint for no reason.’’ He said. 

Adele looked at Merritt. ‘’I’m just a little tired is all.’’ She said.

‘’Let me be the judge of that.’’ Merritt smiled at her. 

He looked her over asking her questions as he went along.

‘’Was that really necessary?’’ Adele asked Merritt.

‘’I have to cover everything.’’ Merritt said. ‘’But I think I know what ails you, my dear.’’ He said.

‘’Oh, god, what is it?’’ Adele’s tumbled out of her mouth. Her heart was beating a little fast as she awaited the dreaded news. ‘’Is it bad?’’ She asked.

Merritt’s gentle smile calmed her pounding heart. ‘’Not at all. ’He said. ‘’Based on your answers and my assessment of your….condition, I can safely say that you, my beautiful 

assassin, are pregnant.’’ He said.

‘’Oh, thank god, I thought……’’Adele had started to say and then it finally dawned on her what Merritt had said. ‘’I’m sorry. But did you say…..that I’m pregnant?’’ She asked.

Merritt nodded. ‘I did, indeed.’ ’He said. He took her hand. ‘’Are you okay?’’ He asked. ‘’I know this can quite shocking to some.’’

It took Adele a few minutes to have it all sink in. She couldn’t believe what Merritt said,

‘’Pregnant. Are you sure?’’ Adele asked.

‘’My dear sweet Adele, I have been doing this for years. I know a woman is carrying a child when I see her.’’ Merritt smiled with a little chuckle.

Adele laughed a little. ‘’I know you do, Merritt. It’s just that…….I wasn’t expecting this.’’ She said.

‘’No one ever does.’’ Merritt said. 

‘’Forgive me, Merritt, if I seem a little…….distracted.’’ Adele said.

‘’Distraction in this case is understandable.’’ Merritt said.

‘’But how can I…..’’Adele paused.

‘’What is it?’ Merritt asked.

Adele thought about that night she and Jacob had.

‘’That night…..’’Adele said to Merritt as she remembered the blissed night like it was yesterday.

Merritt listened.

That night, Jacob and Adele had defeated Aaron du Luc... They had returned home and ‘’celebrated’’ their victory. That must have been when she conceived.

‘’That was seven weeks ago……’’Adele said as she looked down at her belly. ‘’7 weeks ago…..’’She repeated softly.

Merritt smiled. ‘’Anything can happen in 7 weeks, Addie. ’He said. ‘’and now you have this incredible miracle growing inside you. ’He said. ‘’Perhaps a future Assassin, hm?’’ He rubbed her arm.

‘’Perhaps…..’’Adele said. ‘’I can’t tell Jacob about this. ’She said.

‘’Why not? He is the father, he should know, ’Merritt said.

‘’I know, but being an assassin means so much to him. ’Adele said. ‘’I don’t want him to think he has put aside his duties just because of…..this.’’

‘’Adele, as hot head as your husband may be, family is very important to him. He will be delighted. ’Merritt said.

There was a knock at the door. Elyse got up and answered it.

‘’I’ll leave you be.’’ Merritt said when he saw Evie and Jacob come in.

‘’Evie, may I speak to you?’’ Merritt asked as he was ushering Elyse out the door.

‘’Yes, of course.’’ Evie said.

Merritt left with Evie and Elyse. Jacob was alone with Adele.

‘’Adele, thank god, you’re okay. ’Jacob said. ‘’Oh, my love, how you nearly drove me mad.’’ He laughed a little as he went to her side.

‘’Oh, Jake. I’m sorry. ’Adele said. ‘I didn’t mean to, but, yes I am okay. ’She smiled. She thought about what Merritt had said.

‘’So what did Merry tell you?’’ Jacob asked he kissed the tops of Adele’s hands.

‘’It was just…..exhaustion. ’Adele heard the words tumble out of her mouth. She wanted to tell Jacob the great news, but was afraid to. She was still getting over the pure shock of   
being pregnant. ‘’It will pass. ’She said.

‘’Good. Because I can’t very well go out on missions without my…’’parent in crime’’ as the Rooks call us. ’Jacob said as he kissed Adele.

~Oh, sweetie, that is about to change. ~ Adele thought to herself. ~You should just tell him...~ She had this inner conflict of reasoning flare up in her head. ~No, I should wait. ~ She was trying to convince herself to hold off telling Jacob.

‘’Come on. Let’s get out of here, shall we?’’ Jacob asked.

Adele nodded as she slowly got up with Jacob’s help. She took his hand and they left the room.


	6. The Mission

In the following weeks that came after the news that Adele was pregnant, Adele still had not told Jacob about the baby. She knew she had to tell him soon. She was about to show and she needed to explain to Jacob why.

She was adjusting her Assassin’s gear. When it came to the belt, she had opted for a loose cloth. She didn’t want to hurt the baby all nestled inside her and she didn’t want anyone to know that she was starting to change slightly. She had to be the strong assassin she was raised to be. What she was trained to be. When the time was right, she would announce her impeding bundle of joy. 

 

‘’Adele?’’ Evie knocked on the door.

‘’Come in.’’Adele said.

Evie walked in, she was covered head to toe in her gear.

‘’Are you ready?’’ She asked.

‘’I am.’’Adele smiled.

‘’Well, well, I see someone has her spunk back. ’Evie smiled.

Adele laughed a little.

‘’Ah, the wonders of sleep. ’She said. ‘’Shall we rid London of some Templars?’’

‘’Let’s shall.’’ Evie said.

Adele and Evie walked out towards the front where Jacob and the Rooks were waiting.

‘’Darling, you are simply glowing today. ’Jacob said to Adele.

''Why, thank you.''Adele said as she went over to Jacob. He tried to kiss her.

''Excuse me.''George Westhouse said to the couple as he had appeared in front of them.

''Sorry....''Adele blushed.

''Are you finished?'' George asked with a little smile.

''Yes, sir.''Jacob said.

''Good. Because I have to say something.''George said. ''I come with a warning. Watch yourselves. Aaron is back and he is out for blood.''

''What has he done this time?'' Evie asked as he came over with Henry.

''He's after your brother and you sister in law.''George said to Evie.

''What?!'' Evie was shocked. Adele stood close to Jacob,

''He's on revenge for what you did to him the other day.''George said.

''Aw, feelin' a bit sore, is he?'' Jacob smiled. ''You should be. Making slaves out of innocent children.'' He looked at George. ''Let him come.''


	7. Templar Revenge

Adele took a deep breath as she was in the middle between Jacob and Evie. Henry was on the other side of Evie. They had positioned themselves up high on a roof while the Rooks had spread themselves out on the street below. The four assassins watched a man walking the cobbled paved road. He we wore raggity clothes and a brownish top hot. He walked with arrogance, but he was in a hurry. He went over to a carriage parked on the other side. 

''Wonder where he is going in a hurry?'' Evie asked as they watched the man.

''My guess is he has an appointment with Mr. du Luck.'' Jacob said. ''Let's go greet them, shall we?'' He asked as he kissed Adele and was about to leave.

''Jacob, wait.''Adele said. ''There's something I have to tell you.''She said 

She had an uneasy feeling about this mission. She knew they would survive, but just in case they didn't, she wanted Jacob to know that he was going to be a father.

''Later, my love.''Jacob said as he tossed of his top hat and pulled over his assassin's hood. He quickly left. 

Evie patted Adele's shoulder and went after her brother.

Adele sighed. ''I'm.....pregnant.' She said under her brother as she watched the twins run across the street. She was left with Henry.

He had heard what she said. ''Adele?'' He asked.

She turned to look at him. ''Yes?"'

''Did I hear you correctly? You are with child?'' Henry asked. Adele nodded.

''It's been a little over 10 weeks now.''She said.

Henry smiled. ''I am happy for you.''He said as he went over to her. ''You shouldn't be here. You should be back at the Headquarters.''His face showed his concern.

''I know, but I had to come.''Adele said. 

''Jacob doesn't know yet.'' Henry said. Adele shook her head.

''We should go. I will tell him when this is over.''Adele said as she took off.

Henry didn't like the idea that Adele was out on such a dangerous mission while she was 10 weeks pregnant. He not only feared for her life, but that of her and Jacob's unborn child. He ran after Adele. He was going to do whatever it is in his power to protect her.

Jacob and Evie had reached the area where the carriage was. The man they had been watching was near it. It looked like he was talking to someone inside the carriage. The person inside was trying very hard to stay hidden.

''Here is the item you asked for.'' The man said to the person. A gloved hand had suddenly appeared and the man placed what looked like a vial of some sort in the palm. ''He said it would suit your needs.''The man said. His heart was beating as he stood there watching the figure inside. The figure didn't say anything at first. He shook the vial and looked at the man. 

''You have done well.''The voice belonged to Aaron du Luc.

''Where's my money? I did what you've asked.''The man demanded.

''I'm sorry, Mr. Norris, but I have no use of your services anymore.''Aaron rapped on the roof above him to tell the driver he was ready to go.

''Aaron du Luc.'' Jacob growled under his breath.

''Wait! You can't do this. I have the right to that money. You promised me!'' Mr. Norris demanded.

''I promise a lot of things.''Aaron said as he pulled out a revolver and shot Norris right between the eyes. He watched emotionless as the body fell to the ground. He sighed as the carriage started to go leaving the corpse in the road.

''Oh, god.''Evie whispered. Jacob's jaw muscles twitched as he felt the hatred rise up within him. ''Let's go.''He said as he started to leave.

Jacob and Evie approached the body. Blood came from the wound on his forehead. Jacob started to rummage through the dead man's pockets looking for anything. ''I wonder what he gave du Luc.'' Jacob said.

''It had to be small what it was.''Evie said as she spotted a hidden pocket within Norris' jacket.

While Jacob and Evie were trying to find clues, Henry and Adele were investigating the building they saw Norris come out of. ''What kind of a place is this?''She asked Henry as they were walking around the building.

It appeared to be empty. It was big and so quiet inside. There seemed to be no one around, but they had to be careful. There were tall cinder poles that climbed up to the ceiling. Above Henry and Adele, was one stair case. It lead to an empty office. 

''I'll go.''Henry said.

''I'm coming too.''Adele said.

''No, stay here. I can't risk anything happening to you or the baby.'' Henry said as he started to go towards the stairs.

Adele took a deep breath. She had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. The baby moved anxiously in her womb. She rubbed her rubbed her belly to calm her child. She watched as Henry had made it to the room. She heard something behind her. She quickly turned and used her whip to fight off whoever was behind her.

''Oh, feisty one, ain't ya?'' said a man behind Adele. He was slightly bigger than her and he was trying to grab her. ''Mmmmmmm......I can't wait to get a taste of you....''He said.

''I'm afraid I'll disappoint you.'' Adele said as she struck at the man again with her whip. 

He grabbed her whip and she retaliated with a high kick to his mid-section. He had the breath knocked out of him as he took a step back. Adele looked for Henry, but couldn't find him anywhere. She was more afraid for her unborn child than herself. The man lunged at her and she cracked him across the jaw with her brass knuckles. The man groaned in pain as Adele took off running. She jumped over a crate and crouched behind a box as the man came out. Face redden with anger and pain, he looked around her.

''Come on, you little wench, where are you?'' He called out.

Adele took a step back as Henry jumped from the railing. Hidden blade out, he stabbed the man in the back going down with the man. He closed his eyes and took out his blade.

''Adele?'' He called.

Adele gasped. ''Henry?'' She called and was about to go to him when she felt something cold and wet cover her nose and mouth. ~No~ She screamed in her head as she struggled against her attacker.

''Shsh.....sleep, Mrs. Frye.'' Aaron's voice echoed in her ears as she went limp. ''Excellent.''He said as he picked her up. ''How good you look.''He said as he carried her off.

Henry was frantic as he was calling for Adele. He couldn't find her anywhere. Something was wrong. He should have stayed with her. He saw her whip on the ground and picked it up. He ran out of the building and caught up with the twins.

''Henry!''Evie said. ''I hope you and Adele had.....''She stopped when she saw Henry's face and Adele was not with him.''Henry?''She asked.

''Where's Adele?'' Jacob asked. 

I'm......sorry.....Jacob.....I....''Henry was trying to explain what had happened. Jacob took Adele's whip out o Henry's hand.

''She was taken....''Henry added.


	8. Hostage

Adele moaned a little as she had started to come around. She was laying on a bed. Her clothes had been removed and replaced with a long black dress. Adele rubbed her eyes trying to get them to focus. She sat up quickly as she assessed where she.

''Oh,god!'' She gasped as she looked down at herself. 

She was dressed as if she either going to someone's Wedding or a funeral. Her hands immediately went to her stomache. She thought about the unborn child no bigger than a kumquat growing inside her. She prayed he/she was all right. She carefully got up off the bed she had been laid on. Her mind was racing with all sorts of questions. Where was she? Who brought her here? Where was Jacob? Does anyone know that she had been taken? Fear started to creep its way into heart making pump a little harder. She placed a hand on her chest and took a deep breath. She had to remain calm for her baby. She had to find a way out. She walked over to the glass stained windows and tried to open them, but they were barred and even if she did managed to get out, would she attempt a Leap of Faith in her condition?

''Oh, good, you're awake.'' A female voice said from behind Adele. She turned around, prepared for anything.

An elderly woman with black hair tied in a bun and dressed in a slightly tarted brown dress had come in with a silver tray of tea and scrumpets.

''Who are you?'' Adele asked.

''Rose.''The woman said. ''Mr. du Luc's serving maid. He had asked me to attend you.'' She smiled. ''Oh, my dear, you really should stay off your feet.''She smiled.

''What?'' Adele asked confused.

''I know.''Rose said as she started to walk over to the assassin.

''Know what?'' Adele asked taking a step slightly back. She would tear off the bars if she had to.

''About your little one.''Rose winked at her. ''Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you or the baby.''

''How did you know?'' Adele asked not sure if she should trust Rose or not.

''I was the one who cleaned you up. Your regular attire was a bit.....torn.'' Rose said to Adele. ''and it is a little obvious, my dear. Just barely. Congrats to you and your husband.''She said. ''It's actually quite exciting.''She laughed a little.

Adele took a deep breath. ''Who brought me here?'' She asked.

''Mr. du Luc. He has taken quite a liking to you.''Rose said.

''He means nothing to me.'' Adele said. ''He's nothing but a cold-hearted killer. A thief of children.''She said as she sat down on a chair.

Rose nodded.

''You can help me.'' Adele said.

''Yes, of course I can.''Rose smiled.

''Let me go, please.'' Adele said. ''For the sake of my unborn child, please let us go.'' She said hoping to use her ''gaze'' on the woman.

The same ''gaze'' that got men talking to her just about anything. Adele prayed Rose would surrender and help her to escape. 

Meanwhile, Jacob was pacing the floors of the train they where on. Evie, George and Henry were with him.

Henry was going over if he should tell Jacob about Adele's pregnancy over and over in his head. He watched as the younger assassin played with Adele's whip. Jacob wanted to go after Aaron and he wanted to do it now. Evie and George were going over some plans that were displayed on the tables. They were planning their attack. Henry took a deep breath. He had to tell Jacob. He was like a brother to him.

''Jacob.''Henry said.

''Not now,Henry.''Jacob said. ''I'm trying to figure out how to get Addie back.''

'But this has something to do with Adele.'' Henry said.

''If you still think I'm upset for you not being with Adele when she was kidnapped, I already told you, I wasn't upset with you.''Jacob said.

''Jacob, Adele is pregnant.'' Henry announced.

Jacob turned and look at Henry. 

''What?" He had a shocked expression on his face.

''If you would just settle and listen or a moment, you would know that your wife was trying to tell you that you are going to be a father.''Henry said to Jacob.

Jacob fell into a couch behind him. Evie looked at George as she saw her brother suddenly flop to the couch.

''Jake, are you all right?'' Evie asked as she came over.

''I'm.....going....to be a father....''Jacob looked up into his sister's eyes. Evie's widen.

''Adele....''Evie said. Jacob nodded. ''That would explain how she's been acting lately.'' She said glancing up at Henry and George.

''This changes everything.'' George said. ''But, for right now, we must focus on rescuing Adele.

''Westhouse is right.''Henry said.

''We can talk about this later.''Evie said to Jacob. ''Congrats.''She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

''Thanks......''Jacob smiled a little as he was trying to regain his composure. ''Let's go save my wife and child.''He said.


	9. Mission Possible

When Jacob saw Aaron approaching Adele, his hand flew to his cane. His jaw muscles tighten as he glared at the Templar. He knew exactly what Aaron was going to do his wife. The woman carrying his child was endanger and he was on the verge of crashing through the glass stained window. He felt a gentle on his shoulder. He glanced over to see his sister’s calm face. She saw the rage flaring up in his eyes. She knew. They were, after all twins and they had a bond like no one else would ever know.

‘’Jacob. ’Evie said calmly to her brother. ‘’I know it’s hard, but we have to wait. ’She said. I know what you’re thinking. I want to do the same, but we have to wait.’’

‘’Evie, I can’t just stand here and wait. ’Jacob replied in a low voice.

‘’Jacob, remember what father said. We must be patient. We must listen.’’ Evie said. 

Jacob sighed deeply. He knew his sister was right. He took a breath to calm himself as he continued to watch.

Aaron was near Adele now. She did look at him, but stared directly in front of her. She was trembling inside but did not show how scared she was. She was more afraid for her child than she was for herself. 

~Oh, god, Jacob, where are you?~ She thought to herself as she prayed for some miracle that Jacob or Evie would crash through the window right about now.   
She was wanting to wake up from this nightmare. She closed her eyes as she felt Aaron rest his hand on her shoulder. The other on her waist. She could feel his breath on her neck. 

‘’Oh, my, how sweet you smell.’’ Aaron said. ‘’No wonder your brothers sent you to….’’He stopped when his hand touched her belly.

Adele sucked in a breath. ~Not my baby……~ she prayed.

A small sinister smiled came to Aaron’s lips. ‘’Ahhhhhh…….I see someone has already claimed you. ’He said. ‘’How marvelous for you. ‘He looked at her. ‘’Don’t worry. I will be gentle. ‘’His hand slide down her skirt.

It was at that moment that Adele flew into a rage. She turned around and struck Aaron hard across his face. She had her brass knuckles in her right hand as she stared disapprovingly at him.

‘’You do not own me.’’ Adele said in a deadly tone of voice.

Aaron stumbled back a little as he touched his bleeding lip. He laughed at her.

‘’On the contrary, my dear, I do.’’ He said as he started to walk towards her. His intent was to do unmentionable things to her. 

Adele stepped back, ready to fight him. He grabbed her arm as she elbowed him in the nose. He swore as he threw her to the ground. He took out his knife and approached her. Her leg rose up and cracked him across the jaw sending him tumbling backwards. She was panting as she stayed on the ground. One hand over her stomach protecting her unborn child.

Mad with rage and pain, Aaron managed to stand up. He screamed as he was about to come near her. The crashing of glass drew his attention upward as Adele shielded her eyes from the falling shards of glass.

‘’What the….?!” Aaron said as he was met by Jacob’s boot to his face. He stumbled backwards, dropping his knife.

The twins came flying in and landed in front of Aaron and Adele. They stood in the middle of the room, back to back. Glass everywhere.

‘’You!’’ Jacob called out to Aaron pointing at him with his pistol. ‘’I am going to end you.’’ He ran towards Aaron.

Aaron stood unable to move with fear as he saw the assassin running towards him. Evie had gone to Adele.

‘’Addie?’’ She asked as she gently held the fallen pregnant woman.

‘’Evie…….’’Adele said with a sigh of relief. ‘’Thank god, you’re here.’’She said.

‘’Yes, it’s all right,my sister. Are you all right?’’ Evie asked.

‘’Yes I think so.’’Adele said as Evie was checking her over.

‘’The baby?’’ Evie asked.

‘’I think he/she is fine.’’Adele said after some careful assessment of her condition. She looked up at Evie. ‘’How did….’’She started to say.

‘’Henry.’’Evie smiled a little. ‘’Come on. Let’s get you off the floor.’’She said as she helped her fellow Assassin up

Aaron was fighting Jacob. Blood splattered on the beige walls as the two warriors tried to kill each other. Aaron caught Jacob by the throat and glared at him.

‘’You should have killed me when you had the chance and now I am going to take pleasure in killing you.’’He said. ‘’Have you told your sister and wife good-bye, Mr. Frye?’’ He asked as he squeezed. 

Jacob just laughed. ‘’You should be the one saying your good-byes.’’He said as a blade flicked out of the top of his shoe and he rammed it into the Templar’s left knee.

Aaron gave a loud cry as he staggered backwards. His hand going directly to his knee which freed Jacob.

Jacob coughed as he regained his composure. He ran towards Aaron and jumped up,His left hand out as his hidden blade came forth from under his sleeve. The blade embedded itself into Aaron’s chest as Jacob landed on top of Aaron.

‘’JACOB!’’ Adele gasped wanting to help her husband. 

‘’No, Adele. Think about the baby.’’Evie said. ‘’Stay here.’’She went to go help her brother.

Jacob had Aaron by the collar of his torn pristine white shirt. His Templar cross visible as it laid across his chest. Jacob’s blade was buried deep into his shoulder.

‘’Who sent you?’’ Jacob demanded.

‘’Someone you will never suspect……’’Aaron coughed.

‘’WHO?!’’ Jacob shook the dying man.

Aaron laughed which sent him into a coughing fit.

‘’Stupid boy…..it’s me! I am the one! The one and only! I was the one who planned the attacks.....the kidnapped children....’’ Aaron confessed as Jacob let up on him.

‘’Jacob….’’ Evie said.

Jacob took out his blade as it slide back into its casing.

‘’I’ve heard enough……’’Jacob said as he was about to turn to his wife.

Adele watched Jacob. Her bangs hanging in her face.

Jacob was tired as he walked over to her.

‘’Death to the Assassins!’’ Aaron yelled as he was about to shoot Jacob in the back.

‘’JACOB!’’ Adele screamed.

Jacob turned around just in time to see his sister, Evie, slide her blade across Aaron’s neck. Aaron coughed and twitched.

‘’Your reign is over. ’Evie said in his ear. 

The last words, he would ever hear. Aaron du Luc fell forward. Motionless. Never to harm another soul again. Evie took out a hanker chief and wiped the blood off of Aaron’s neck. She stood up. That was the end of the Tyrant of London.

Jacob smiled with a nodded at his sister. ‘’Much oblige, Evie. ’He said.

Evie nodded. She knew this wasn’t over. Something else was brewing and it was only a matter of time. For the time being, she let Jacob and Adele have their moment. After all,   
she was about to be an aunt. She smiled as she watched as Jacob and Adele were re-united once again.

‘’J….Jacob….’’Adele sobbed a little as she walked towards him. She fell into his arms.

‘’It’s all right, my love. ’Jacob comforted her. ‘’I am here. No worries. ’He said. ‘’I know. ’He whispered in her ear.

Adele looked up at Jacob.

‘’We’re having a baby. ’He smiled at her.


	10. The Wait is Over!

In the months that followed the death of Aaron du Luc, the Assassins were actually enjoying a little time off. The rooks were out playing games, getting into brawls and whatever they do their free time. The Assassins remained ever watchful over London. Aaron du Luc may be gone, but there was another that was always behind. The War between the Templars and Assassins had just begun.

Jacob and his very pregnant wife, Adele, were enjoying their time waiting for their little one to arrive on any day at any time. They sat on the red velvet couch. Adele leaned up against Jacob. Jacob ran his hand over Adele’s enlarged stomach. He was amazed as her skin seemed to ripple with every move the baby made inside Adele. 

‘’ ‘Ello, m’ Precious one.’’ Jacob said to his unborn child. 

They didn’t know what the child would be, but Jacob was certain it was a boy while Adele was wanting a girl. Wither it was a girl or a boy, the proud parents-to-be just wanted their child to be healthy. In these times, that was a miracle in itself. 

Adele winced a little as she felt her baby kick a little every time Jacob spoke. ‘’Ow…….easy, baby, easy. ’She said rubbing her belly. 

‘’Don’t give your mum a hard time, little one. ’Jacob said. ‘’I think my boy is anxious to see us. ’He chuckled.

‘’You mean, your girl and yea, I have to agree. She is anxious. She’s been moving around like crazy all day. ’Adele said. ‘’I feel and look like a bloody beached whale. ’She moaned.

‘’No, you don’t, my sweet Adele. ’Jacob said as he kissed her. ‘’You look like a, radiant ray of sunshine. ’He said.

‘’Well……wait a second. Why did you hesitate after ‘’you look like a……’’, hm?’’ Adele looked to Jacob for an explanation.

‘’I didn’t hesitate, Addie. I was just…..’’Jacob’s apological speech was cut short by Adele throwing a pillow at him.

‘’You think I am too big….’’She whimpered as she got up and waddled her way out of the room and straight to the bedroom.

‘’Adele, darling……’’Jacob pleaded. ‘’You….’’He was rebuked by a closed door. He sighed. ‘’Ugh……these mood swings are going to be the death of me.’’ He said as he went back   
to the couch they had been sitting on.

Jacob poured himself a drink as he waited for the storm to pass. `Not long now….not too much longer…~ He kept telling himself as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.   
These last few months filled with hormonal roller coasters and anticipation was really testing Jacob’s patience. But this pregnancy was also teaching him something. Something he had never done. The patience of waiting. Of not rushing off into every fight he saw. This baby had already changed him and he/she was not even born yet.

A knock at the door made Jacob quickly reach for his cane.

‘’Who is it?’’ He called as he slowly got up. His thumb on the beak of the Eagle head handle, ready to unsheathe.

‘’Evie.’’ His sister’s voice came from the other side. Jacob relaxed a little.

He went to answer. ‘’Ah, sister, thank God, you’re here!’’ He said as he hugged her.

‘’Whoa….’’Evie said suddenly caught off guard by her brother’s sudden hug. ‘’Everything all right?’’

Jacob proceeded in telling his sister what was going with him and Adele as Evie walked into the room. She smiled a little as she listened. She chuckled a little to herself.  
‘’What’s so funny?’’ Jacob smirked.

‘’Oh, Jacob, my dear sweet brother….’’Evie said as she walked over to him and guided him over to the table near the window. ‘’You are doing so well with this. ’She said. ‘’And after the baby is born, Adele will be back to herself again. ’She said.

Jacob nodded. ‘’I know. It’s just having a child………was not what I was expecting.’’

‘’I know. ’Evie said. ‘’But you are going to be a great father. ’She said.

‘’Yea?’’ Jacob asked as he looked at Evie.

‘’I have faith in you. ’Evie replied. ‘’Father and Mother would be so proud of you. ’She said.

‘’You really think so?’’ Jacob asked.

‘’Yea, I do. They are looking down at us right now. ’Evie said.

Jacob smiled a little as he hugged his sister. ‘’You are going to be an amazing aunt. ’He said.

‘’Of course, I am.’’Evie giggled a little.


	11. Special Delivery

The rest of the evening went on uneventful. The three assassins were enjoying each other’s company. Laughing and talking about England’s plan to expand. The pain in Adele’s back had returned. She didn't say anything as she and Jacob said their good-byes to Evie. They had gone to bed early that night. Jacob was sound asleep, but Adele was trying everything she could to get comfortable. Not only was the pain getting worse, but her unborn child kept kicking her. She got up and went for a walk hoping it would calm the baby and ease the pain.

Adele waddled down the corridor. The pain was getting stronger. She stopped for a few with her hand on the wall. She was trying to keep from doubling over with pain. She breathed and the pain subsided. Then she felt a strange sensation in her lower abdomen. She felt her baby drop into position to be born. She gasped as she placed her hand on her belly.

~Oh, no! ~ Adele said under her breath. She felt a pop and then the carpet beneath her took on a pinkish hue color. She knew what that meant. Her eyes widen as the contractions intensified.

‘’JA….JACOB!’’ She screamed as she went into Labor.

Jacob came running. 

‘’What is it, my love?’’ Jacob asked.

‘’My water broke….’’Adele said. ‘’The baby is coming…….’’She closed her eyes against the pain.

''Oh, god....Okay.......um....stay right here...''Jacob said as he ran to the door. He flung the door open.

''EVIE!'' He called.

''Yes?'' Came Evie's voice from down the hallway.

''Get Merritt. It's time!'' Jacob said as he ran back to Adele.

‘’Oh, my, god.'' Evie said as she took off running.

Jacob gently led Adele to their bed.

‘’Just breath. It’s going to be all right. ’'Jacob said.

The next few hours were the most intense hours of Jacob's life. He sat by his wife holding her head and trying to help her the best he could. He hoped the baby wouldn't be born until Merritt got there. Adele labored for hours until Merritt had arrived with his assistant, Elyse.

‘’Took you long enough. ’Jacob said.

‘’Sorry, I got caught up. ’Merritt said. ‘’How long has she been like this?’’

‘’Several hours. ’Jacob said.

Merritt came over to Adele who was sweating and panting heavly. She propped up by some pillows in bed and her legs were spread apart. Her face contorted as she was breathing. The urge to push was very strong and she was fighting against it.

''Jacob, I'm going to need you behind your wife. Can you do that?'' Merritt asked as he and Elyse were getting ready.

''Um......yeah.....I can.''Jacob said as he got behind Adele. ''What are you going to do?''

''Deliver this baby.....''Merritt said as he checked Adele. ''Oh, yes, she is ready. We are going to have a baby tonight.''He smiled. ''Elyse?'' He called.

''Right here.''Elyse said as she stood next to Merritt.

Evie and Henry were just outside the door. They could hear Adele screaming as she was giving birth. Henry looked over at Evie. She was very calm, but worried.

''They're going to be all right.'' Henry assured her. ''Merritt is very good at what he does.''

''I know, Just hearing her going through that, makes me shiver a little.''Evie said. ''Have you ever thought about having children, Henry?''

''Sometimes, but I know with our work, it would be difficult, but seeing Jacob and Adele, made me change my mind.''Henry said.

''Really?'' Evie asked.

Henry was about to answer her when the sound of a newborn baby was heard. ''Ah, do you hear that?'' He asked.

Evie smiled as Jacob yanked the door wide open. 

''It's a boy. I have a son!'' He was so excited.

''Oh, Jacob!'' Evie said

Jacob and Evie went to see the newest addition to the Frye family. Merritt was cleaning up as Adele sat in the bed. 

''Would you like to meet your nephew, Ethan Henry?'' Adele asked Evie.

''Ethan....you named him after Father and Henry.'' Evie smiled as she took the tiny baby.

''Yes, of course. It just seemed right.''Jacob said.

Adele watched as the twins bonded with her son. She suddenly felt a little strange. She rubbed her belly as she felt another pain strike her.

''Ugh....''She gasped.

''My sweet Adele, what is it?'' Jacob asked.

''I don't know......''Adele said as another contraction hit her. 

Merritt went over quickly and checked her. ''Looks like we have another baby coming.''

''Merri, what are you saying?'' Jacob asked. 

''Twins, my dear boy, you are having twins.''Merritt said.

''I'll take care of Ethan.''Evie smiled. ''We're twins, it's only natural.''She said as left Jacob with Adele.

She sat down with her nephew as she started to talk to him in another room.

''Okay, Adele, just one push, sweetheart.''Merritt said.

''I can't. It hurts too much.''Adele was getting very tired as well.

''I know it hurts, but I want you try.''Merritt urged.

''You can do this, Addie.'' Jacob's encouraging words gave Adele the strength she needed to bring their second child into this world.

Adele grunted and screamed as she pushed. With in seconds, baby number 2 slide out and into Merritt's waiting hands.

''It's a girl.''Merritt said as Elyse cleaned up the crying infant.

''A girl........''Adele said as she leaned back. ''One of each......''She said.

''Yes, my love, we did it. You did all the work, but.....are there anymore?'' Jacob asked.

''No, no more.''Adele said as Merritt felt her belly to be sure. 

''No more. Just two.''Merritt said. ''Cheers to you both.''He smiled.

''She's beautiful just like her mother.''Elyse said giving the baby to Adele. ''A daughter and a son.''

Evie came over.

''Twins.....one of each, who knew?'' Jacob said. He couldn't have been more happier. 

''Welcome to the family, Ethan Henry and Cecily Evaine.'' Evie said with a smile at her nephew and niece. 

The End


	12. The End

I finally finished my first AC fanfiction. Tell me what you thought in the comments below. Hope you've enjoyed the story! :) Please be kind. Thank you!


End file.
